Happiest Man Alive
by b.loves.books
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots surrounding Captain Swan pregnancies. PM me ideas and I'll write them for you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a quick one-shot that I thought of, just to help me get back into writing. That's right, I'm thinking of writing more fanfics! This may turn into more depending on reviews. I would like to write some Once Upon a Time stories, so if you have any ideas, just put it in a review or send me a PM!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own OUAT or any of the characters**

I sit here in my bathroom, waiting. Waiting to see if my life will change forever.

I know this is what I wanted, what _we_ wanted, but knew that it might actually be happening, I'm scared. Scared that I will fail, that I'm not ready for this, that Killian won't be ready for this.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's it, the two minutes are up. I take a deep breath, and then I turn over the stick.

"I'm home, love!"

I sit on the couch in silence, staring at my hands. What if is is too soon? What if he doesn't want this anymore? What if he leaves me-

"Swan?" I look up to see Killian, face etched with concern. He speaks softly, knowing something's wrong. He's knows me so well, I'm an open book to Killian, just like he said when we climbed the beanstalk.

"Emma, love, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Where's Henry-"

"Henry's fine. He's just at Regina's house, no need to worry."

Killian's face softens a bit, glad that Henry is okay. Over the past few years Killian's become Henry's father figure. Although he doesn't call him dad (that name is forever reserved for Neal), anyone can tell that Killian plays the part. We've been a little family, just the three of us. But now that's about to change.

"If your boy is alright, then what's got you worrying?"

This is it. I have to tell him. I just can't get the words out. Killian is still staring at me and his worry is evident. I slowly reach into my pocket and pull out the stick with the two pink lines. I watch Killian's, but all I see is confusion.

"What is this love?"

I swallow before replying, "A pregnancy test."

He looks up at me, eyes shining bright. "Are you..."

All I can do is nod, worried about his reaction. I close my eyes when suddenly I feel him lift me up and spin me around. I open my eyes to see Killian's face show only pure joy, and I can't surpass a small smile.

"Are you happy about this?" I ask him.

"Happy? Emma, love, I'm ecstatic! You've just made me the happiest man alive!"

He puts me back on the ground, and kisses me. But this one is different from ever before. It's not heated or sensual, it's slow and full of love. Love for me and for our unborn child.

When we finally pull away, I can't stop the smile on my face. And when Killian gently placed a hand on my still flat stomach with a look of pure awe on his face, I have to hold back tears of joy.

"We're going to have a baby."

Killian looks back into to eyes, still taking it all in, then kisses me. And when I pull back for air, all I hear is, "Bloody hell, I'm going be a father soon", and I let out a small laugh. Who would have thought that I, Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, is going to have a baby with Captain Hook. If you had told me that when I was a child, I would have thought you belonged in a mental asylum. But now, I wouldn't trade my life for the world.

 **So that's it! Sorry for any editing mistakes, I just wrote this quickly with no editing. I hope you liked it, please leave a review with comments, thoughts, ideas or send me a PM if you want to talk!**

 **dftba- b. loves. books**


	2. Chapter 2 - Part 1

**Hey guys! I decided to turn this story into a series of Captain Swan pregnancy one-shots. The one-shots for the most part will be unrelated and out of order, and also based on reader's requests. This one is a two-part chapter for daniellm. Let me know what you think and review, comment, or PM me with more ideas for this!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own OUAT :/**

 _Part 1_

She was visiting her mother when it happened.

Emma had been experiencing uncomfortable Braxton Hicks for what seemed like eternity now, and she went to Snow's to try and take her mind off of it. Normally she would be at home with Killian, but David needed help at the station today and refused to let Emma go in and help, so Killian stepped up.

Emma sat on the couch, only half-listening to her mom talk about baby clothes as she constantly moving trying to reach a suitable level of comfort but failing to.

As for Snow, she couldn't be happier in this moment. The thought of her second grandchild arriving any day filled her with so much joy and excitement that it caused her to ramble on about baby things all the time. In fact, Snow was so busy talking about the difference between the baby clothes here and in the Enchanted Forest that it took Emma three times to get her attention.

"Mom," Emma said quietly, in a bit of shock.

"You know you are so lucky-" Snow continued as she continued making the hot chocolates.

"Mom," Emma said again, louder this time, panic setting in.

"-because back in the Enchanted Forest we didn't have-"

"Mom!"

Finally Snow was startled and turned to look at Emma. She gasped when she saw Emma surrounded by liquid.

"Oh my gosh! Emma, your waters broke!"

Emma sat there, her breath sped up as she put one hand on her stomach and the other on the arm of the couch trying to stabilize herself as she slowly stood.

"We need to get you to the hospital. And I need to get Killian. And your father! I'll drive you and then I'll go-"  
"No!" Emma said suddenly, frightening her mother.

"Emma? Whats wrong?"

"...don't leave. I-I don't want to do this alone again."

Snow looked sadly at Emma and held her hand reassuringly.

"You won't be doing this alone this time. You have Killian and me who will stay with you as long as you want. Your father will be wherever you want him, and same with Henry. You're not alone."

Emma smiled slightly. "Thanks mom- ah!"

Emma winced as a contraction hit.

"Okay, it's okay, we need to go to the hospital now and I will call Killian when we get there."

Emma nodded and headed to the car.

* * *

Killian sat filing reports with David at the station.

He's been a little on edge all day, not really liking having to leave Emma but he takes comfort in the fact she's with Snow.

"You should really relax you know," David said, noting Killian's tension. "Emma is fine and so is the baby."

Killian gave a small quick smile, but kept his head down, his eyes lingering on his hook.

He thought it was subtle but david noticed.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Captain Hook doesn't get scared mate."

David crossed his arms. "You're absolutely right. But Killian Jones does."

Killian sighed and sat back in his seat, running a hand through his messy hair.

"It's alright you know. I was scared too when Snow was pregnant with Emma."

"The courageous Prince Charming was scared?"

David smiled. "I was absolutely terrified. Of course there was the fear that came with Regina's threat… but most of my fear came because I didn't know what kind of father I would be. My father was a drunk and he failed my mother and I… I was scared I'd be no better."

Killian felt sympathy for David. "My father abandoned my brother and I when we were just small lads. But I won't do the same. The fear… the fear is what if I'm just not cut out to be a father? I was a pirate Dave, I killed so many people. What if that comes back to haunt me? What happens when my child finds out? How am I even supposed to hold them with this blasted thing for a hand!" he said, waving his hook in the air.

"Hey, you'll find a way. This family always finds a way. For now, maybe try out your hand for a while, get used to that," David advised.

Killian sighed and nodded, knowing that David was probably right, as usual.

He continued to file as the phone rang and David answered.

"Hello Storybrooke Police- woah, Snow?... okay slow down, where are you?"

Killian's head shot straight up at the mention of Snow's name.

"Where is Emma? Is she okay?"

David stood listening to the phone for an agonizing 15 more seconds before replying, "Alright, we're on our way. Tell Emma to breathe and that we're coming… I love you too. Bye"

Killian stood there waiting. "Well?"

"Go get in the car; Emma is in labour."

* * *

Emma stood pacing slightly in the hospital room, one hand on her back, trying to calm her breathing.

"You can sit Ms. Swan-" the nurse began.

"I'm fine." Emma replied, a sharp tone to her words.

Her mother walked back into the room with a glass of water.

"Your father and Killian are on their way. David said he would call Henry on the way here. I got you some water while I was in the hallway too."

Emma nodded, "Thanks mom. I couldn't do this without you."

"Of course Emma, I'm glad I get to be here for this moment. There was a time I thought I wouldn't ever get a chance like this."

Emma smiled at Snow, then winced suddenly, gripping the side of the bed and bending over slightly as a contraction hit again. Snow came over and took her hand, hoping to show Emma that she's not alone this time.

Emma squeezed her mom's hand quite tightly, trying to keep even breaths through the pain.

"Emma! Emma!" Killian shouted running into the maternity ward of the small hospital.

"I-I'm in here!" Emma responded, trying to stand up straighter, the sound of Killian's voice helping forget about the pain.

Killian rushed into the room, looking a little frantic but instantly was relieved when his eyes landed on hers.

"Swan, I came as fast as I could, are you alright?"

Snow stepped out of the room briefly and let the two have a moment.

"I'm okay now that you're here," Emma responded before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

Killian pulled away and put a hand on Emma's bump.

"How is the pain? Do you want to sit down? I can't believe they'll be here soon," Killian said with the biggest smile.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine. This is really happening," she said with a smile.

Killian knelt down in front of Emma, two hands on her bump now, and placed a gentle kiss on where their child lay.

"You be good to your mom okay?" he whispered to the bump. "Don't take too long, we can't wait to see you."

Emma smiled down at Killian. _How had she gotten so lucky?_ She ran a hand through his hair and Killian looked up at her and smiled.

Snow and David quietly watched from the door, smiling. There was a time when they thought they would never see their daughter again, nevermind witness her own true love.

Emma looked over to them and suddenly was filled with emotion. "Dad…"

Killian stood as David came over and gave his daughter a hug, still cradling her head like the first time her held her as a baby.

Emma suddenly gripped tighter and groaned as another contraction hit.

"Emma? Emma are you okay?" David asked, supporting her.

Emma closed her eyes and slightly nodded, but it was a weak cover up.

"Love why don't you sit on the bed-"

"No!" Emma stood back up as the contraction passed, getting her breath back. "I don't need to sit I'm fine."

One of the nurses came in and asked Emma to lay down.

"Why? I don't want too.."

"Emma she needs to see how far along you are," Snow said. "Your father and I will give you some privacy, we'll just be outside if you need us and we'll call Henry again."

As her parents left, Emma looked at Killian with some panic and upset in her face.

"Love? What is it?"

Emma sighed. "When I was having Henry… th-they chained me to the bed as soon as I lay down. I-it was the most awful feeling and-"

Killian grabbed her hand and gave a small squeeze of reassurance.

"This time is different love. This time you won't be tied down and you won't be alone. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you."

Emma smiled slightly and relaxed a little. "Thank you"

Killian placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's go have this baby."

 **So that's the end of Part 1! Let me know what you thought with a review or a PM. Remember to send me some ideas for what you want to see. Thanks,**

 **b. loves. books**


End file.
